


咎由自取

by 坑唧 (sxl_0612)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxl_0612/pseuds/%E5%9D%91%E5%94%A7
Summary: （完稿日期：2019.10.26）修伯特x黑化菲尔，王座play菲尔被洗脑，黑的非常彻底。含有洗脑、黑化、啊嗨颜、角色崩坏，以及攻给受口的情节，不喜勿入。因为一直在欺负菲尔，就想着偶尔也欺负一下修伯特吧……结果中间还是忍不住欺负了一把菲尔【捂脸





	咎由自取

灼热的呼吸声回响在空旷的大殿里。  
这里本应是帝国皇帝召见文武大臣，商讨国家大事的地方，可现在除了那高高在上的王座上，大殿里却空无一人。  
修伯特跪在红色的地毯上，却觉得自己像是跪在冰冷的石板上，寒意从脚底升腾而起，笼罩了他的整个身子。  
然而一股热度却又自上而下冲刷着他想要保持冰冷的内心，尤其是那正合不拢的一张嘴里更是像在被灼烧一样。  
似乎是察觉他在走神，坐在王座上的那个男人扯了扯手中的铁链。铁链的另一头拴在修伯特脖子上挂着的项圈上，逼修伯特微微抬起头，一对满含屈辱与仇恨、恶意与诅咒的金绿色眼睛随之瞪了起来，像是要用眼神杀死眼前的男人一样。  
“呵……”一袭黑衣的菲尔迪南特坐在王座上，对修伯特怨毒的目光露齿轻笑，“你的样子看起来滑稽极了，我亲爱的修伯特。”  
修伯特从被菲尔迪南特的肉棒塞得满满的喉咙里吐出一声不屑的轻哼，拴在脖子上的铁链却又被扯紧，逼他不得不把那根已经挺涨的灼热棒子吞得更深了些。  
“啊……！你真是太棒了，修伯特。”菲尔迪南特感到修伯特阵阵收缩的喉头挤压着自己的龟头，不由得发出一声满足的叹息，“继续，修伯特，我的仆人，我还远远没有满足。”  
修伯特想要立刻把嘴里这根肉棒吐出去，然后聚集起自己所有的魔力，将散发着暗光的魔法砸在菲尔迪南特的脸上。但当这个念头冒出来的一刹那，刻印在背上的魔法纹路突然烧灼起来，他的身体顿时脱离了大脑的掌控，殷勤地抬手把菲尔迪南特结实的大腿分得更开，边揉捏着菲尔迪南特的阴囊边奋力活动起舌头，取悦起菲尔迪南特濒临爆发的肉棒。  
“哦……修伯特……很好……！啊……太好了……！”  
菲尔迪南特终于顺利释放出了自己的欲望。畅快的感觉让他后腰一软，整个人都瘫在了华贵的王座里剧烈喘息着，两条裸露的长腿在空气中微微颤动。  
趁菲尔迪南特因为射精而失神，修伯特跪着后退了两步。他很想把菲尔迪南特射在嘴里的精液全都吐出去，却在这时听到一个有些虚弱的声音。  
“咽下去，修伯特。”  
修伯特的身体再次失去了控制，一口便把那带着酸涩味道的温热液体吞了下去。  
菲尔迪南特满意地看着修伯特的脸色变得铁青，趴在地毯上剧烈咳嗽起来。  
“修伯特，我的仆人，我的毒蛇。”菲尔迪南特把自己的身体又放低了些，对着修伯特张开双腿，伸手扒开了那个隐秘的红嫩小口，“你知道我想要什么。”  
修伯特愤恨地啐了一口，擦了擦嘴，这次没等施加在自己身上的魔咒起效便主动走了过来。  
“我总有一天会亲手杀了你。我要一点一点杀死你，无论你在无尽的痛苦中怎么哀求我，我也绝对不会让你痛快地死去。”  
修伯特口中吐出毒辣的诅咒，手上却捧起了正试图勾住他的一条长腿，低头亲吻起来。  
他的吻让菲尔迪南特咯咯轻笑着，抬手温柔地爱抚着修伯特黑色的发丝。  
“我会耐心等待那一天的到来的，我咎由自取的傻瓜。”  
菲尔迪南特手上突然发力，扯着修伯特的脑袋让他钻进自己两腿中间。  
“但是现在，我只想要你填满我。”

＊＊＊

是的，一切都是修伯特咎由自取。

他厌恶菲尔迪南特总是纠缠艾黛尔贾特，试图跟她分个高低。  
他担心菲尔迪南特会因为对艾吉尔公爵的处置而站在他们的对立面上。  
他害怕菲尔迪南特对自己的感情会成为一颗不定时炸弹，总有一天毁掉自己。  
修伯特已经习惯了暗自排除那些会影响艾黛尔贾特前进之路的人，所以那次他也擅作主张，决定了该如何处理菲尔迪南特这个不安定因素。  
他利用了菲尔迪南特极力隐藏的对自己的感情，邀请他一起去喝茶。  
欣然应允的菲尔迪南特压根想不到修伯特会在茶里下药，也想不到他会把不省人事的自己交给潜伏在阴影中的暗黑蠢动者。  
修伯特要求暗黑蠢动者给菲尔迪南特洗脑，让他变成艾黛尔贾特的忠实奴仆。他不知道，也不想知道菲尔迪南特在暗黑蠢动者手中可能遭遇了什么，只知道不久后回到他们身边的菲尔迪南特眼里已经没有了曾经那跃动着的光芒。  
菲尔迪南特沉默又尽职地守护在艾黛尔贾特身边，和修伯特一起陪同艾黛尔贾特消灭了同盟和王国，打倒了蕾雅。  
然后在那个所有人都还未来得及庆祝胜利的一刹那，菲尔迪南特手中的银枪贯穿了艾黛尔贾特的胸膛。  
从四面八方涌出的暗黑蠢动者压制了所有人。他们杀死了试图反抗的贝雷特，抓走了他们不愿服从的同学，然后将艾黛尔贾特染血的宝冠送进了神情冷漠的菲尔迪南特手里。  
他们让菲尔迪南特成为了一统芙朵拉的新皇帝。  
而修伯特只能眼睁睁看着一切发生，看着自己种下的种子如何以最为凶险的形式结出了恶果。

修伯特本以为自己会第一个被杀死，可是暗黑蠢动者们却没有那么做。  
他们在修伯特后背上用鲜血刻画出法阵，告诉他他将永远无法反抗、伤害菲尔迪南特。  
那些地底人嘲笑着修伯特，告诉他菲尔迪南特在被他们洗脑时是怎样哭喊着修伯特的名字，他的呼救是怎样变为绝望的惨叫，最后归于一片寂静。  
暗黑蠢动者要让修伯特亲眼见证自己的选择是怎样毁了一切，所以他们“仁慈”地保留了修伯特的自我，然后把他送回那个亲手杀死了艾黛尔贾特的菲尔迪南特身边。  
送回那个仍然没有忘记对修伯特的感情的菲尔迪南特身边。  
送回那个心已经被扭曲的菲尔迪南特身边。

＊＊＊

“修伯特……啊……修伯特……！”  
如今，在曾经属于艾黛尔贾特的王座上，菲尔迪南特却放纵地大叫着，一双长腿箍在修伯特腰后，扭动着身子向他索取着快乐。  
修伯特紧把着菲尔迪南特的胯骨，一次又一次奋力顶进他的身体里，甚至已经分不清自己的行动是因为地底人施加的魔法，还是出自他自己的意愿。  
菲尔迪南特紧紧抓着修伯特只剩一件松垮衬衣的上半身，在他的后背上抓出一道又一道血痕，不受控制地啃咬着修伯特苍白的脖颈。修伯特的长驱直入让他欲罢不能，肉壁贪婪地紧咬着修伯特不放，像是不肯让两人间产生一丁点的空隙。  
“修伯特……你这个……啊……！你这条毒蛇……我恨你……！啊啊……”  
修伯特执拗地不肯开口回应菲尔迪南特，只是沉默地保持机械的抽送。  
他可以无数次威胁要杀死菲尔迪南特，可是面对此刻眼前的菲尔迪南特，却说不出一句讽刺的话。  
“可是……我也好爱你……”菲尔迪南特眼角挂着几滴晶莹的泪珠，但修伯特知道，那只是生理性的眼泪，“你的肉棒是最棒的、修伯特……嗯啊……！”  
菲尔迪南特被修伯特的突然大力进出顶得浑身抽搐，不由自主地放开了他，在王座上用力弓起了身子。  
一道淡白的黏液喷射在空中，溅在了彼此的身上和脸上。菲尔迪南特伸出手摸着被沾湿的小肚子，一只手抹起一缕精液送进嘴里，另一只手则像是要隔着肚皮找到修伯特的龟头一样轻抚着自己的腹肌，脸上浮起一个恍惚的淫靡微笑。  
“做得好……我的修伯特……”菲尔迪南特喘息着，又一次扯紧了拴在修伯特脖子上的铁链，“但是还不够，继续。我还要更多、更深、更激烈。”  
修伯特仍然一言不发，只是深吸了一口气。他调整了一下姿势，把菲尔迪南特的双腿用力压在手下，最后看了一眼那已经没有理智的、被欲火烧灼的双眼。  
然后一口气顶了进去。  
“嗯啊啊——！！！”  
菲尔迪南特毫无克制地大叫出声，剧烈颤抖的身子在向修伯特诉说他是多么享受这种快感。  
在修伯特全力的抽送中，菲尔迪南特很快就连成句的话都说不出来了。他连修伯特的名字都已经叫不出，当修伯特终于在他身体里射了出来，那直冲脑顶的快乐甚至让菲尔迪南特翻起了白眼。

修伯特看着菲尔迪南特彻底瘫软在王座上，胸口剧烈地上下起伏。那象征着芙朵拉最高权力的宝座已经被精液与汗水染脏，简直像是一个笑话。  
然而当修伯特慢慢退出，平复了呼吸，却突然意识到自己脸上竟然带着一抹笑容。  
看着菲尔迪南特眼神迷离地瘫在本应属于艾黛尔贾特的宝座上，一双合不拢的腿间不停滴落自己释放在他身体里的种子，手脚都在欢愉的余韵中微微颤动……  
修伯特意识到自己无疑是兴奋起来了。  
几乎是下意识的，修伯特抬起手，想要梳理一下菲尔迪南特凌乱不堪的橙色长发，整理一下他被扯乱的衣服，遮一遮那放荡的、淫乱的、诱人的身体。  
可菲尔迪南特突然抬起眼来，用一种修伯特已经很熟悉的冰冷眼神注视着他。  
“你想做什么，毒蛇？”  
修伯特的手僵在了空中，然后强忍着一丝颤抖收了回来。他咬了咬牙，在菲尔迪南特面前单膝跪下。  
“没什么，我的陛下。你应该知道我是无法伤害你的。”  
菲尔迪南特仍旧冷冷地看着他，那眼神简直像是在看一只虫豸，但袭来的疲劳很快便让菲尔迪南特感到了厌倦。  
“送我回房，把我弄干净。”他不耐烦地命令道，末了还不忘冷笑一声，“现在你也只能做这种事了，可悲的修伯特。”  
修伯特顺从地上前，把衣不蔽体的菲尔迪南特打横抱了起来，向宫殿深处走去。

还没等长廊的阴影吞没他们的身影，菲尔迪南特已经昏昏沉沉地睡着了。  
他蜷缩在修伯特怀里，走廊两侧墙壁上的灯火映照着他稍显苍白的睡脸。那平静的神情让修伯特有些恍惚，仿佛又回到了当年在士官学校求学的时候。  
修伯特已经不记得自己这么抱着菲尔迪南特，把他送到暗黑蠢动者手中时是什么心情了。  
但现在，他很想低下头，在那鲜艳的柔顺长发上落下一个轻吻。

修伯特最终还是没这么做。


End file.
